Once is Enough
by Catgirl2
Summary: AU! Chris Benoit needs a roommate really bad, or he'll get kicked from his apartment. Then he meets a young girl whose been abused,beaten, and broken and she wants to be his roommate.CBOC
1. Default Chapter

Hey Catgirl here this has been like my fantasy so I decided to write it down!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Benoit, but I do own the other character.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting in the middle booth with the leather red seats ment for four but she was alone slowly sipping her coffee, she went into this café for 2 weeks she ordered the same thing every day at 11:00. She went to that café at 11 everyday because her best friend Becky worked there they were like sisters. She lived in an apartment right now and was looking for a roommate she'd seen two people so far who were looking for roommates the first was a sixty three year old pervert and the second was a 18 year old drug addict. So she was looking for a place, and everyday before she'd leave she'd check the bulletin on the wall.

It was nearing 12 O' clock she'd been their for almost an hour people would think she was some sort of stalker, so she'd decided she'd leave now so she finished her coffee in two big gulps.

She stood up and then she looked back at the booth and as she stood she could see the imprint of where she'd been sitting was left in the red leather booth. She left her coffee cup there along with a tip for Becky, she didn't have a purse so she took out her wallet from her back pocket and gave the tip to the nearest waitress after all the waitress's were like sisters too. Becky'd be off at 2:00, but before she left she glanced at the bulletins on the wall just before the door. Usually there weren't any for roommates but every once and a while there'd be one or the occasional two. Then there it was right in front of her…

**ROOMMATE WANTED**

CALL CHRIS AT 555-2821, APARTMENT IN GOOD CONDIDTION AT 75TH ON BELMONT ST. APARTMENT 19. GENDER DOES NOT MATTER.

She pulled the notice down off of the board so no one else would call, she strolled out of the café happy and smiling knowing that she might get an apartment, but then her smile faded and she realized that the gender of this Chris person was not yet clear it could stand for Christina or Christopher. Did it matter? It's not like this Chris person would do the same to her as Josh had done would they?

At Benoit's…

Today was a horrible today he'd woken up on the ground, then he'd put salt in his coffee then the realisation hit him the rent was due tomorrow he had to find a roommate soon or else he was done for, lord he hoped someone called. It was now 12:34 pm and he was watching T.V. and sitting on the coach, and next to him was a little stand with a lamp a phone and the remote on it where he had previously set it then all of a sudden the phone rang, this was it this was his chance or was it? He hesitantly picked up praying that this was a call about the apartment, he held it to his ear slowly.

"Hell…o?" He said quietly waiting for a reply he didn't move, he was stiff as a board, he didn't even blink.

"Hello is there a Chris there?" A female voice replied again obviously no amateur at this roommate thing.

"Yes……..speaking" He said meekly hoping against hope that it was about the roommate notice ' come on, come on' he said in his mind.

"O.k. Chris I'm calling about the roommate notice you posted I'd like to see the place and meet you ya know the usual" She said

"…………….Sure!" he said excitedly remained still but grinning, he was so happy he was sharing with a woman and not a man because if he were sharing with a man he would have been mistaken for gay which is something he absolutely did not want. Then again if this had of been a man calling he would have said yes anyway because he needed the money….now, but then he realized what if she was fat, what if she was sluty, what if she was 60 or perhaps 18? Well he'd have to wait and see.

"How's 1:00 for ya?" she asked.

"uhh…1:00 is excellent!" he exclaimed still grinning it didn't matter what she looked like as long as he got a roommate. He had a half an hour to get his apartment cleaned up and he intended to.

"O.K. see you then bye" she said relived that somebody wasn't already taking his offer.

"Uhh…….bye" He said then hung up the phone. Then he started to clean he knew that this was going to be fun he just couldn't wait.

At Karen 's Apartment…

Karen was just getting into her car to go to 'Chris's' house to see what it was like; she would arrive at 1:00 exactly. This Chris guy sounds rugged and big what do I do if he's like Josh I have no other choice but to stay there because I have no where else to go….do I? YES! Yes I do I could go to Becky's if I ever needed help or anything,but she was living with her boyfriend there'd be no room. She had already gotten money out of her latest apartment by selling it, so it didn't matter if she liked it or not.

There were 6 floors in this apartment building and as she walked in she seen the check in desk then at the end of the room she seen a door way with a sign that said 'rooms 1-20 in here' so she walked down the hallway walking towards the end.

Karen arriving at Chris's apartment door…

She walked past apartment 1-18 and then spotted 19 and knocked on the door. Then she heard footsteps………..

Karen heard the door click several times he was trying to undo all of his many locks 6 in all then eventually the door creaked open a bit and all she could see was a half of a head the other half was behind the door.

Then it swung open completely and there stood Chris Benoit (a/n: nobody knows who he is he's not famous) wearing a white muscle shirt and sort of baggy/loose blackish pants. He looked her up and down she was hot! She was dressed in a white blouse and a black dress coat over top of that and a black skirt she looked like a businesswoman she was skinny and had medium blondish brownish hair to her mid back, that curled out at the ends.

He stepped back to let her in the _one _bedroom apartment of course she didn't know that yet.

"……..Hi" Benoit said suddenly after about 5 minutes of looking her up and down.

"Hello my name's Karen" she said sticking her hand out not even bothering to walk into the apartment.

He stuck his hand out to and quickly shook it. He was thankful he got someone like her instead of a fat/old/sluty one.

-----------------Thanks guys for reading bye review please! ------------------

Next her heart/gut wrenching story of her past, and who is this Josh guy, well find out in the next chapter and what's Chris's reaction?


	2. The Meeting and The Story

Hey Catgirl again this is Chapter 2 of Once is Enough! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: He stuck his hand out to and quickly shook it. He was thankful he got someone like her instead of a fat/old/sluty one.

Still standing there with the doorknob in hand "Ummm….w-would you like to uhh…come in?" He said wondering if she really was going to come in or just stand there. Then he realized how was she going to get in when he was standing there like an idiot.

"Sure, by the way my names Karen" she said as she waited for Chris to step aside to let her in, but he remained still, still looking at her what did she have something on her face. Then she got this feeling this heart pounding butterfly stomach feeling. She'd had it once before with Josh but it was gone now

Both never took there eyes off each other, both were in love at that moment.

Inside Karen's Mind…

'He is so handsome' She thought, quickly shaking that off her mind 'he's probably an insensitive jerk' she tried to convince herself 'besides he probably has a girlfriend in another country or something.'

Inside Chris's Mind…

'She's like an angel with really nice legs and a nice rack, but… looks can be deceiving' He thought convincing himself that this emotion was a weakness he's never felt it before but he knew what it was. 'She'll probably lounge around all day on the coach and probably never has a shower' He said to himself 'or probably has a boyfriend in another country'

Back to Normal…

There was complete silence; both still staring at each other it felt like an eternity but it was only like 5 minutes. Until Karen broke that silence…

"May I com…." She was about to finish when he interrupted her.

"Of course" He said quickly, stepping aside to let her in, Finally it was about time she been there fir what an hour. (5 minutes)

She quickly walked in past him as he shut the door. He turned and looked at her, and his gaze instantly fell upon her umm…. Backside 'sweet' he thought.

The apartment, as soon as you walked in you saw one big room with reddish peach wallpaper and to the right a couch, two chairs. To your left was a counter, fridge, stove, etc. and if you walked straight you'd see a table. Past the table are two rooms a bathroom and a _bedroom_. It was nice she loved it.

She stood in one spot and turned around slowly in circles looking at everything. (It's like Joey's apartment on friends but altered a tad.)

"………_Please_.. Sit down" He said slyly, eyeing her again. She felt his eyes on her but didn't know where.

She did as he instructed. Walked over and stepped down two stairs then sat on the brownish redish leather chair across from the blue chesterfield, where he conveniently sat (to look up her skirt) 'dammit she crossed her legs' He thought mischievously. Both were sitting on the edge so their knees were like 5 inches from each other.

He looked her in the eye and said, "So tell me a little about yourself ya know your past?" Still looking her in the eye.

"…………………Uhhmm….you see…err…umm…well there's…this….guhh…" She was stumped how could she tell him could she trust him? She just met him after all.

He raised an eyebrow " He said waiting for her to start. Why is she so hesitant, well whatever it was he was going to find out…eventually.

She looked down at her feet finding them suddenly interesting "Is this really necessary?" She questioned.

"Yes" He said staring at her intently.

"I…grew up in….uhh…Washington…uhh and I had 3 brothers yes that'll work, and uhh after that we moved here and that's great!" She finished but she said that whole story rather quickly. He raised his eyebrow again she was undoubtably the **_worst_** liar he'd ever seen first of all she was shaking, her lips were trembling, she refused to make eye contact and she didn't even finish. Like what happened after that did she have a job, He'd have to pry it from her.

She finally looked up at him after she finished that little tale of hers. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar you know?" He said smirking and leaning back on the sofa. 'What could she possibly have to hide?' He thought, both still looking at each other.

She looked at him and she trusted him even though she had only just met him. She was debating on whether or not to tell him, She frowned, then she sighed this was it the only person she would ever tell besides Becky who already knew.

"………….Okay….. But you've got to promise to tell no one and if I ever catch wind of you telling someone I will got off you dick and mount it on my car as a hood ornament make a nice one too a bit small though."

He stared at her for a minute a bit taken back at her language then nodded slowly.' I guess there is something to hide…probably had a job at Mac Donald's or something' He thought

"I grew up here in Calgary…with my older sister and mother and father…we lived in a small house…we lived in the country.. Well more of the outskirts of town.." She looked up at him, he could see the pain in her eyes and regretted forcing this out of her "the bad part…." she stated.

Flashback

"Mommy look what I made!!" shouted a 4 year old girl to her mother who was walking away from the bedroom like she had just left and then noticed the little girl with a crown made of several flowers entwined in her hands running down the hallway of their house her bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor then she smiled an evil wicked smile who for anybody to look at would have thought it as a happy genuine smile.

"SHHH!!!!!!!!!" Shushed the little girls mother who kneeled down "You'll wake your father!" She whispered loudly like she wanted him to awaken (which she secretly did)

Then all of a sudden they heard loud stomping like noises. The door leading from the bedroom to the hallway swung open and a huge angry man appeared (picture Undertakers size, Batistas muscles, and Triple Hs face, for those of you who don't know who these characters are picture a huge man that had the arms the size of watermelons I think that's a fair comparison)

He walked right past the mother who just stayed kneeled and secretly smirked thinking it went unnoticed, but the little girl saw it and said nothing. While she got her guts pounded out of her, blood everywhere her father doing such things as kicking, punching, twisting (as in breaking ones arm), hair pulling, crushing (as in bones), raping (I'm not going to describe it to you I'm sure you can come up with some twisted scenario yourself) It was nothing new of course but usually when she made a crown of flowers which was a lot, he'd never wake up until around dusk, then she'd get it. But not at 2 o' clock in the afternoon though. The little girl screamed and cried and begged, her father just laughed while she dangled by her hair she glanced at her mother who had a smile on her face then immediately replaced I with s look of concern then when Karen looked away her mother smiled again.

This was nothing compared to what else occurred in her life.

Whenever she went anywhere like with her older sister Brenda who was 6 years older then her they'd have to sneak around town, plenty of men would like a few young girls as sex slaves. Becky was her neighbour they lived on the outskirts of town, they were 15 minutes away from each other. She was even caught a couple times, but it did help her senses and strength this sneaking and fighting was indeed making her stronger. This happened until she was 12 then her sister turned 18 and she lived with her sister from then on until she got a job (As a secretary) and moved away from her sister.

She finished.

Flashback Over

She looked up at Chris, his mouth was a gap eyes wide (Of course she was more descriptive to him then I was to you).

He was stunned to say the least he was stunned/disgusted (At who could do that to there own child) and anger, and eventually he pitied her.

---------------------------------------------Read and Review---------------------------------------

Find out was he does physically and the rest of his thoughts, and the sleeping arrangements Sorry the Josh tale is in the next chapter.


	3. The Finished Story and The Arrangements

Hi Kat Here I wish Thanks to give thanks to: huntersgirl, Alys deejay, K.I.M., and Sufferocation, for all The Marvellous Reviews. Now on to Chapter 3: The Rest of the Story and The Arrangements

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: He was stunned to say the least he was stunned/disgusted (At who could do that to there own child) and angry, and eventually he pitied her.

Now he knew what she was hiding and for good reason too, he wondered what else she went through but he was debating on whether or not to ask.

He stood up and walked up the two steps into the kitchen, to get a drink. His mouth was dry, no saliva it felt like sandpaper against his tongue.

She just sat there and put her head back down, she was ashamed he probably thought she was some kind of slut or something, I mean it wasn't like she asked for it or anything, he probably didn't want to share the apartment with her anymore. Now were was she going to stay, with Brenda? No she couldn't go Brenda's she didn't have enough for a plane ticket she had like barely $100 when she sold her apartment she accepted the first offer he offered, she needed this apartment bad!

When he came back in she could lie to him and tell him she was joking about the whole thing, she'd have to await he reaction when he walked back into the room.

He walked back in the room with his head down also she couldn't see his eyes he sat across from her again on the edge so there knees were like 2 inches apartment.

"..And…….?" He said quietly waiting for her response; he wanted to know what happened with her sister did she ever have a job or anything?

She was shocked, what does he mean "and?" what the hell was that supposed to mean did he actually want her to continue on with her story?

"Umm…we moved to Red Deer and lived there, we lived on the outskirts right next to a farm, I got a job working on that farm and my sister went to college full time and she also worked at Dairy Queen. I didn't like her working there but we need money so she did what she could, She then graduated out college and became a Lawyer, she graduated when I was 18 it took 6 years in college then _I_ moved away from her and moved back here. I used to keep in contact with her but then the letters stopped for some reason, I don't know what happened to my parents." She finally finished; it felt so good to tell somebody all the weight was off her shoulders.

They then looked at each other again and there was an uncomfortable eerie silence.

Then he came to his senses "Uhh…do you want me to show ya around?" he asked meekly fearing the moment she saw the _one _bed. ()

"Sure" she said, she couldn't wait to see what the apartment looked like.

They both stood up and he walked up the two stairs with her following close behind, he stopped in the hallway and stuck his hand out towards the kitchen (there are no walls so she already knew that was the kitchen) "_that_ is the kitchen' he explained then he continued walking the whole apartment was covered in red carpet and peach wallpaper.

He stopped in front of 3 doors at the end of the hallway, he pointed the right door "that's the bathroom' he said then pointed to the middle one "that's the bedroom" he whispered/said really low. She naturally assumed that the third door was the spare bedroom. He pointed to the third door "that's the other bathroom" her head snapped up she looked over at him "w-what?" what did he mean the other bathroom I guess my room is somewhere else.

"Here I'll show you to your room" he answered then he started walking over to the middle she was following him slowly with each step she grew more suspicious/nervous.

He opened the door it felt like time stopped he looked over at her worry written all over his face waiting to see her reaction.

She was exposed to the one bed that was the first thing she saw, her suspicions were right. 'Well maybe he'd make me sleep on the floor or something." she thought hoping that, that wasn't the answer.

He looked at her she seemed to be having a mental battle with herself, 'probably deciding whether or not she wants to stay' he thought. He wanted her to sleep in the same bed as him.

"Uhh…..I-I sleep with you then or on the floor?" she wondered, still standing staring at the bed it had Red covers with white pillows it was a pretty bed.

He was caught off guard by her voice but quickly regained his senses coming back with something slick "Oh of course, I could never allow a pretty lady such as yourself to sleep on the _floor_" he said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

She looked up at him and snorted, she had no problem sleeping with him but nothing more then sleep. "Ok…but no funny stuff" she warned. He inwardly squealed in delight.

"Of course, I would never…" he said raisng another eyebrow. This was so awesome she _still _wanted the apartment; he couldn't wait until tonight he felt like he was bouncing off the walls.

After the tour of his place they sat down to have a little chat, find out a little more about each other besides there past like each others favourite colour, food, etc…

Then in the middle of their conversation they heard "….**_rin_**….**_rin_**…" it was muffled of course because it was in her purse. They were both sitting in the same place they had earlier he was on the couch she was across from his both were on the edge of there seats only inches apart.

They were both a little startled, he didn't even know that she had a cell phone, he didn't.

"Oh sorry about that it's my phone I'll get it" She said digging through her purse trying to make the object that was ruining her time with Chris to stop it's annoying ringing.

"Hi" she finally answered assuming it was Becky because she was one of the only ones that had her number.

"_Hey baby_" Came a deep voice from the other end of the line. There was only one person with that voice that she knew…Josh.

She had totally forgotten where she was, and that Chris was still sitting they're looking at her. "What the fuck do you want!?" She screamed into the phone with such intensity that he winced. "Yo baby I don't want much just…you, I want you back…" He said smoothly. Chris could here the conversation clearly.

"You want me back?" She said into the phone while looking at the floor.

"Yea I love you of course I want you back and I'm sorry," He said answering her question.

Chris wasn't falling for it the tone of that other guys voice didn't even convince _him,_ and he was a guy whatever fight they had, that guy sure as hell wasn't sorry wait was he jealous of that other guy? No of course not.

"Really you've never said that before…" She said in wonder trailing off. Now Chris was starting to get angry and soon he knew he was gong to start growling.

--------------------------------------Read and Review----------------------------------

Find out the rest of the conversation and more about Josh!


	4. Moving In

Believed Hey Cat here again I once again would like to extend thanks to Alys Deejay and huntersgirl two of my most trusted and faithful reviewers! And I would also like to give thanks to Mysteree! Anyway here's the next chap it's called: Moving In

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time: "Really you've never said that before…" She said in wonder trailing off. Now Chris was starting to get angry and soon he knew he was gong to start growling.

No way was she going back to that guy, she was his! Wait, he did not just say that, no that was his imagination he never said that she was his, and that's that!

"Well…you should have said that before you stupid mother!! It's too late, you fool me once shame on you, you fool me twice shame on me!" She yelled in to the phone tears were starting to well up in her eyes, it hurt so much just to talk to him. Chris was shocked 'she must really hate that guy' he thought.

She was about to say more she had her mouth open, the other end of the line was quiet except you could hear a females voice in the background, she shut her mouth and clicked the phone shut with her hand. She wouldn't even look up at him; she knew what was coming next.

"And that was…..?" He questioned. He honestly had no idea who it was; he had just assumed that that was her boyfriend or something.

She sighed, "That my friend, is my EX-boyfriend," she said hesitantly after eyeing him suspiciously why would he want to know? He truly was a mystery.

He could tell she was holding something back but what? It could be many things He decided that he'd done enough prying for one day; he'd get it tomorrow.

"So…when are you moving in?" he asked he couldn't wait! "Umm…is right now to early, Or should I wait a couple days?" she wondered maybe she should wait a couple days, no there was no time she had to do it now she hoped he'd now.

"NO!…heh…I mean…right now is fine…" he said quickly putting both his hands out as if to stop her. He quickly put his hand down and looked down at the floor he was so embarrassed.

"Well I'll be right back then, my bags are in the car" She said standing up and walking over to the door. He almost didn't want her to leave he wanted her bags to magically appear out of know where but he knew that would never happen…. Or would it?…no.

He still had his head down when he heard the door click shut, which meant she had gone for her bags.

He waited a few minutes until he heard footsteps outside his door; he ran over and opened like a flash. He saw her with a black duffle bag with a blue strip going across the side in each hand, and a strap of a small black purse in her mouth it was hanging down it had quite the short strap though.

She waited for him to move out of the way so she could get in and set these bags down, not like they were heavy or anything because she was a strong, healthy, independent female with a good friends and a new apartment. Chris. Chris was a very strong individual with quite the temper she assumed just by his actions. She'd met people like him before, but never one so sweet and handsome and…etc.

She never did find out if he had a girlfriend or not by the way he acted she assumed he didn't, but then again…. Oh it didn't matter.

After a while he finally moved it was like he was going to stare at her body forever, which she hoped he didn't, because she had an incredibly ugly body, she was fat first of all, and had pale skin and fat legs ugly grass green eyes…well that's it. But it was josh whom thought she was fat and that she was pale and all that other stuff. She didn't, she thought she looked good once upon a time. Josh had shattered her confidence and she had no self-esteem so what _did _she have left?

Nothing that's what, once you have no self-esteem you have no faith in anything so she had nothing.

Chris took the duffle bags and walked towards the bedroom with her following closely behind. They set them down on the right side of the bed, by the nightstand. They stood there awkwardly for few minutes.

"So do you want dinner or do you have plans tonight?" Chris asked politely hoping that she would stay and eat with him.

"Uhhh……" Should she eat with him, what if she met up with Josh? What if Josh found out what where she was staying and was waiting for her. Was she ready or still getting over Josh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this story I've mad Benoit a lot more….romantic/sly/smooth I don't know what he's like in read life or nothing, but I can assume. I mean weren't we all a little Slick when we were younger? Aww… c'mon you people lie so bad you know you were…. In the next chapter What's this is that a date I smell? I don't know!


End file.
